roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
AKU12
}} The AKU12 is a fictional Russian Carbine variant of the AK12 Assault Rifle. It is unlocked at rank 35, or it can be purchased with credits. History The AKU12, or AK-12U, is a fictional carbine variant of the AK-12 Assault Rifle. It is supposedly meant to be a successor to the older AKS-74U currently used by Russian and other military forces. While the AKU12 itself is fictional, Kalashnikov Concern has recently shown a prototype carbine version of the final production version of the AK-12, known as the AK-12K. Visually, the AKU12 in-game is more akin to the AKS-74U than the AK-12K. In-Game General Information The AKU12 is comparable to the AK12 but with some noticeable differences. Damage is higher, having the ability to three-shot kill (3SK) up close but increasing to a 6SK at the end of its damage dropoff range. It has very minimal horizontal recoil and faster damage dropoff as well as a higher rate of fire (RoF), at 800 RPM. Combined with its lower-than-average muzzle velocity of 2200 studs per second, its time to kill (TTK) is above-average up close but quite high at longer ranges. The AKU12 has moderate recoil, but is quite manageable with attachments. Its accuracy is much higher than of any carbine and some assault rifles. For a carbine, it has a very long effective spraying range - being quite controllable under fully-automatic fire. Usage & Tactics The AKU12 is best used at short to medium ranges, where its damage still remains high and its accuracy allows it to be very consistent. The weapon lends itself to these engagements where accuracy outweighs sheer firepower. Optical sights like the PKA-S or MARS sight are generally good choices, given their versatility. Furthermore, sights such as the Barska Electro and Reflex Sight can be useful, due to their relatively low magnification. Since recoil is already easily controllable, the Compensator or Muzzle Brake are not as necessary, although one must not disregard them. This does, however, open up some different alternatives. Suppressors can be utilized, offering a stealthier approach. Most suppressors will not alter the normally required amount of shots to kill (STK) either. Underbarrel attachments such as the Stubby Grip are generally helpful, and accessories such as the Laser help increase the AKU12's close quarters combat (CQC) performance. It performs better in CQC than assault rifles like the AK12, SCAR-L and AUG A1 due to its higher RoF. This is not the case for the AKU12 at long range, however. It has one of the worst TTKs for a carbine and is easily bested by an assault rifle. With that being said, hitting targets at a distance is relatively easy given the lower recoil, so it is not impossible to use the weapon outside of medium range. Conclusion The AKU12, like its assault rifle counterpart, is highly reliable. It benefits from exceptionally minimal recoil, a higher than average RoF, and overall ease of use. However, it lacks power, particularly at distance, where other carbines and assault rifles will outperform it. However, once mastered, the AKU12 can be a potent weapon in most situations. Pro & Cons Pros: * Low recoil. * Fairly versatile. * Quick reload time. * Good RoF. * Common ammunition type. * 3SK up close. Cons: * Higher-than-average ammunition consumption rate. * Relatively high muzzle flash. * Long TTK at longer ranges. * Lower-than-average muzzle velocity for its class. * Short maximum range. Trivia * The AKU12 was seen in Battlefield 4 and is the basis of the weapon seen in-game. * The AKU12 was added to the game in the Halloween Update (3.1.0) * The AKU12 looks very similar to an AKS-74U with modernized synthetic furniture. (See AKU12/Gallery). ** The weapon also bears resemblance to the AK105, both being an AK derivative, a carbine and firing the same caliber. Carbine Category:Primary Weapons Category:Kalashnikov Family Category:Fictional Weapons